cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command
Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 is a 2.5D real-time strategy computer game developed by Westwood Studios and was released for Microsoft Windows on September 28, 2000 as the follow up to Command & Conquer: Red Alert. Set in the early 1970s, Red Alert 2 picks up at the conclusion of the Allied campaign of the first game. Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2 contains 2 playable factions: the Allies and the Soviets, both of which previously appeared in Command & Conquer: Red Alert. Red Alert 2's single player campaign is structured in an alternate-ending mode as opposed to a progressive story mode. Red Alert 2 received an average rating of 86% according to GameRankings criteria. Plot Red Alert 2 has two unique story lines. Both the Allied campaign and the Soviet campaign start after the events of Command & Conquer: Red Alert, in which the USSR was defeated by the Allied Forces after attempting to "bring revolution to the world". Premier Alexander Romanov was installed by Allied leaders and, before the USSR invaded the USA, the Soviets were considered to be at peace with the Allied Forces (referred to by President Michael Dugan in his quote, "We're supposed to be allies, you maniac! I'm the one that put you into office!"). Allied Campaign The Allied storyline begins with a strike team led by the Commander and Special Agent Tanya into the streets of New York City to defend Fort Bradley and repel the Soviet invasion force there. The player, with help from Tanya, successfully repels the Soviet invasion of New York City. Tanya and the Commander are then sent to liberate the US Air Force Academy and the air base in Colorado Springs. After recapturing the academy and the air base and halting the Soviets' advance into the midwest, it is discovered that a Soviet psychic device known as the Psychic Beacon, a device that can mind-control the population of entire cities, has been deployed in Washington D.C. The Psychic Beacon manages to take control of President Dugan, General Carville, and several other key Allied leaders in the city, who promptly surrender the United States to the Soviets. However, a quick and valiant counter-strike by the Commander destroys the Psychic Beacon and frees the Allied leaders and military officials from the Soviets' mind control, allowing them to be rescued and evacuated from the city. Unfortunately for the Allies, Washington, D.C. still remains in Soviet hands. The American government and military are forced to relocate to Canada to escape from the Soviets and their mind control technology for the time being. Once the US military and its leaders take refuge in Canada, Allied intelligence discovers that the Soviets have deployed another psychic device, known as the Psychic Amplifier, in the city of Chicago. Unlike the Psychic Beacon of Washington, the Psychic Amplifier has the power “to do to the country what the Psychic Beacon did to Washington”. The Allies promptly launch an amphibious offensive from across Lake Michigan into Soviet-occupied Chicago, freeing the city and destroying the Psychic Amplifier in a surprise attack against the Soviets. But in retaliation, the Soviet General Vladimir, the chief commander of the invading Soviet forces, declares that he no longer has any use for the city of Chicago and detonates a nuclear device, completely destroying the city. Alarmed by the nuclear attack on Chicago, the European Allied leaders of France, Germany and Great Britain are willing to lend help to the USA, but only if the American Commander and Special Agent Tanya can send in a strike team to disable the Soviet medium-range nuclear missile silos located along the Polish-German border. In a daring covert operation, Allied spies infiltrate the Soviet Battle Lab and destroy the two Nuclear Missile silos in Soviet-occupied Poland. Free from the fear of Soviet nuclear counterattack, the European Allies join with the Americans in the war against the Soviets. With additional men and equipment from the European Allies, the US launches an new assault on Soviet-occupied Washington, D.C., reinforcing Allied forces at the Pentagon and, with the assistance of German professor Albert Einstein's Weaponized Prism technology, succeed in liberating the capital from the Soviets. With Washington back under American control, Allied leaders are now able to launch a new battle plan to drive the Soviets out of America. Allied intelligence reveals that a large Soviet naval fleet led by General Vladimir is en route to invade the Hawaiian islands. The Commander is sent to the Allied naval base of Pearl Harbor to defend the islands and succeeds in destroying the invading Soviet naval force and reclaiming Nihau, Hawaii from the Soviets. However, the Allies are still in a precarious position in the war against the Soviets back in the continental United States. The Soviets, using their psychic technology once again, have deployed another Psychic Beacon and taken control of St. Louis, Missouri, the heart of Allied ground control operations in the United States. Special Agent Tanya and the Commander lead a strike team to destroy the beacon and liberate the city, narrowly escaping the effects of the Psychic Beacon themselves. After St. Louis is freed, the Allies learn of a Soviet project to replicate Albert Einstein's Weaponized Prism technology at a research base in Tulum, Mexico. A team of Navy SEALs is para-dropped into the area to destroy the research facility and whatever attempts the Soviets have made to replicate the Allies' Weaponized Prism technology. The mission is successful and the Allies' Weaponized Prism technology is not compromised. In a briefing to the Commander, General Carville, says that they are being shipped off to Germany. Carville himself is headed to Berlin to plan the Allied invasion into Russia while he sends the Commander to the Black Forest to join up with Allied forces to protect Albert Einstein’s laboratory and his prototype Chronosphere, a device with the ability to move troops to any location in the world, against a large Soviet invasion force. However, as General Carville is about to leave his office at the end of the briefing, a Crazy Ivan, a Soviet unit which utilizes explosives, ambushes the Allied General at the door and detonates his explosives, killing Carville. Despite the tremendous loss of a great leader to the Allies, the Commander is successful in repelling the Soviet invasion from across the border into the Black Forest, ultimately saving Einstein's laboratory and his Chronosphere. Einstein personally thanks the Commander for saving his home and tells the Commander that he has been researching for many days and nights to find the best place to deploy his Chronosphere. Einstein determines that perfect place to deploy his Chronosphere is "on a tiny island in the Florida Keys, just a few short kilometers from Soviet Cuba”. Unfortunately, this distance is within range of three Soviet nuclear missile silos in Cuba. The Allies send a force to the island to establish a base and construct the Chronosphere there, and then launch an attack to destroy the Soviet nuclear strike capabilities in Cuba. With the Chronosphere successfully deployed in the Florida Keys, the Allies prepare for one final assault on the city of Moscow to capture the Kremlin and end the war for good. Using the Chronosphere, the Allied forces led by the Commander teleport begin their assault on Moscow. In perhaps the greatest and toughest battle of the entire war, the Allies manage to eliminate Romanov's Elite Black Guard defending the Kremlin and a strike team lead by Tanya is teleported in to secure the Kremlin and capture Premier Alexander Romanov. The war ends with the Soviets suffering a humiliating surrender and a second defeat at the hands of the Allies. Soviet Campaign (The Soviet Campaign is considered to be non-canonical as it leads to Soviet Victory over the Allies and disturbs the continuity of Red Alert 3 canon.) The Soviet storyline begins with the player being briefed by Premier Alexander Romanov about the upcoming Soviet invasion of the United States of America. Romanov tells the player that the first priority is the destruction of the headquarters of the American military, the Pentagon. The Commander carries out this order, leading an invasion into Washington, D.C. and destroying the Pentagon. Another Soviet invasion is launched into Florida to destroy the American fleet there, which was threatening the Soviet invasion of the East Coast. Even though the Commander is almost fully responsible for these victories, all the credit goes to the top Soviet commander, General Vladimir. Yuri recommends that the player captures New York City with a Psychic Beacon, a device that can mind-control the population of entire cities, while Vladimir is in Moscow celebrating so that Yuri and the "Comrade General" can also get some fame and glory. The player follows Yuri's advice, and launches an offensive into New York City. After capturing the Allied Battle Lab, or research facility, at the World Trade Center, the Psychic Beacon is deployed and the entire population of the city falls under Soviet control. To counter the ever increasing and successful Soviet threat, forces from the Republic of Korea launch an amphibious attack on Vladivostok, and the player must "defend the motherland" at all costs. The Commander ruthlessly defends the "motherland", crushing all invading Korean forces in a brutal counter-attack. Alarmed by the situation, leaders of Allied Forces agree to send troops to the Polish border to help the USA fight the Soviets. While the French Military has amassed near Poland, the Soviets send a special forces team to Paris, with special orders from Romanov and Yuri to "show the Allies the true meaning of Soviet irony" and to "leave nothing". Once in Paris, the Soviets fight to capture the area around the Eiffel Tower. The Soviets then use three Tesla Troopers, soldiers with the ability to destroy vehicles with electric charges, to energize the "Eiffel Tower" and effectively turn it into a massive Tesla Coil, a tower which uses massive electric bursts to destroy its targets. The energized "Eiffel Tower" quickly destroys all Allied forces in the city and devastates Paris. With this and other key victories in Europe, the nations of Europe are in a position of needing help itself rather than giving help to the USA. During this time, Yuri has been gaining more and more power by using his telepathic abilities to mind control Romanov. As a result, Romanov gives all military authority to Yuri, which greatly angers General Vladimir, who accuses Yuri of forcing Romanov to make that decision. Yuri discards these accusations and tells the player to establish a "Soviet presence" in the Hawaiian Islands. The Commander is sent to the islands and destroys the American Pacific Fleet and all Korean reinforcements, allowing the Soviets to easily take over the islands. Meanwhile, Romanov has become very ill and Yuri's intelligence has revealed that the Allies have constructed a Chronosphere, a device with the ability to transport troops anywhere in the world. The Allies intend to use the Chronosphere to launch an assault on a Soviet research facility in the Ural Mountains. Yuri tells the player that this research facility is vital to the Soviet war effort and that it must be defended at all costs. The player takes command of Soviet forces at the research facility and manages to repel several Allied attacks on the facility. While the Soviet research facility is saved, Yuri has murdered Romanov in his hospital bed, but framed General Vladimir for the crime. Yuri orders the commander to go to Washington D.C. to eliminate Vladimir, who Yuri declares to be a traitor and a "nonperson". The player defeats Vladimir's forces and captures Vladimir in the White House with the aid of Yuri's psychic technology. In another briefing with Yuri, the player is informed of Yuri's plan to mind control the U.S. president Michael Dugan and thus be able to indirectly influence the American government and military. A Soviet strike team of psychic commandos is then sent to San Antonio, Texas and covertly infiltrates the American base there around the Alamo and then put President Dugan under Soviet mind-control. The Soviets then discover that the Allies are developing a new super weapon in the U.S. Virgin Islands, known as a Weather Control Device, a device that can create thunderstorms with the power to devastate large areas. The Soviets launch an amphibious assault on the islands and successfully destroy the device before it gets a chance to be activated. Impressed by the tenacity of the “Comrade General”, Yuri asks the Commander to come to Moscow so he can thank the Commander in person. But Lieutenant Zofia tells the player about a video Romanov recorded before his death. In the video, Romanov, with much difficulty, says that Yuri is controlling his mind and orders the Commander to bring the traitor to justice. The Commander goes to Moscow, but with a large army and the intent of apprehending Yuri. Upon their arrival in Moscow, the player’s forces engage with forces loyal to Yuri. The player then launches a devastating attack on the Kremlin and Yuri is believed to be dead. After going through Yuri’s files, it is learned that the Allies have built a Chronosphere in Alaska, which they will use to attempt to launch a final assault into the Soviet Union. Soviet forces are sent across the Bering Strait and destroy the Chronosphere and all Allied forces in the area. With all resistance destroyed, the player is now free to rule the world. However, in the end cut scene, Yuri's mind has somehow survived and telepathically communicates to the commander saying, “It would have been good to see inside your mind, General. I may still get the chance...” Gameplay Red Alert 2 is "2.5D" RTS game which means it is "somewhere between" 2D and 3D. Single player Red Alert 2 has two unique campaigns, Allied and Soviet, which lets the player choose which side to lead to victory. The Soviet campaign is considered non-canonical because it contradicts the events of Red Alert 3 and ultimately destroys the canonical integrity of the Red Alert series. The Allied campaign, however, is considered canonical as it forms the basis for the events to occur in Red Alert 3. There also a short training campaign called "Boot Camp" that is simply meant to introduce players to the gameplay of Red Alert 2. Each campaign (excluding the two boot camp missions) has 12 missions. There is also a Skirmish mode in which the player may fight against computer-controlled opponents. Multi-player Red Alert 2 includes LAN connection multi-player where players have connected PC, or Online Play which lets player join an online battle using internet connection. Online Play allows for tournaments, private games, public games, ladder ranking games and also contains a chat system. In 2005, control of online play for Red Alert 2 and a number of older C&C games was passed over from EA to XWIS , a well-established community run server that now organizes the ladder, and with the help of a community reporting scheme, bans cheaters. The server is sponsored by the EA Germany Community Team. In order to play Red Alert 2 Online Xwis, take the following steps: Install Red Alert 2, if you haven't got a CD Copy, XWIS (The Official Server for Red Alert 2 Online) created a Multiplayer only version which allows you to play online. Download Here . Next, Create a Strike-Team Account, and Login to your XWIS Control Panel, Add a Red Alert 2 serial and create a nick. If you don't have a serial, buy a new unshared key legally from SerialCafe . Start the game as administrator. Click Internet. Click Custom Match. Enter the XWIS nickname you created in the control panel, along with the XWIS password supplied. If you require support of any nature, be sure to visit the Support Forums . LAN only allows skirmish. Red Alert 2 Characters Allied President Michael Dugan Michael Dugan is the current President of the USA. He is played by Ray Wise. During the introductions to both Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge, he is portrayed as somewhat conniving; he attempts to negotiate a truce with the enemy leaders (Romanov in RA2, and Yuri in YR), but when that fails, he assumes a stern demeanor. Throughout the game, he appears in several Allied briefings, as well as a mission where he must be rescued from a mind-controlled Washington DC after which he is evacuated to Canada. In the Soviet Campaign of Red Alert 2, he is mostly absent except for a mission where the player is told the President has "resurfaced" in San Antonio, Texas and is instructed to use Psychics to bring him under Soviet control. Major General Ben Carville Carville is a Major General of the US Army from Texas. He is played by Barry Corbin. He is a veteran of the earlier war with the Soviets (He briefs the player in Red Alert: Retaliation). He trains and commands new commanders in the military. He was killed in a suicide bombing by a Crazy Ivan after briefing the Allied Commander on his next mission to Germany, then had his death prevented in Yuri's Revenge as the player goes back in time to before Carville was killed. Lieutenant Eva Lee Lieutenant Eva Lee is the American intelligence advisor. She guides the player through the entire campaign and regularly provides first-hand mission briefings. She is played by Athena Massey. Her role in the original game rarely surpasses that of an intelligence adviser, but nonetheless a competent one. During Yuri's Revenge, however, Yuri manages to briefly Mind control her and make her reveal the secret location of Allied-Soviet treaty meeting in London, forcing the Commander (the Player) to defend the location. She, in turns, retaliates by tracing the Satellite communication and triangulating Yuri's location. Also, at the end of Yuri's Revenge, the Allied ending, she is shown in a white party dress, startling Agent Tanya. Lieutenant Jerry Boyd Jerry Boyd is the USAF lieutenant in the opening cutscene who is mind-controlled by Yuri. His last name comes from his nametag and his first name from what his friend calls him. He is mind controlled by Yuri himself, in order to sabotage American nuclear retaliation. Both Boyd and his friend are killed from the nuclear silo's explosion. It is unknown who plays Boyd in Yuri's Revenge. Special Agent Tanya (RA2) Special Agent Tanya is a American commando. She is played by Kari Wührer in Red Alert 2 and is the daughter of the original Tanya from the first Red Alert game. Like the first game, Tanya appears on a number of Allied missions, especially once again on the final mission during the assault on Moscow. As in the first game, Tanya is shown to have a somewhat disrespectful attitude towards authority, especially towards General Carville, the Commander (the player) and other world leaders. However, as the game progresses, she gradually changes her attitude towards the Commander and even shows some affection for the player, going as far as to challenge US President Dugan and combined leaders of Europe, so that only the player would be her commander. In the final cut scene of the Allied campaign, she takes off her thick fur coat to reveal her provocative black dress while asking the Commander for a helicopter ride to the White House. The same situation also occurs in Yuri's Revenge, however, she is startled to see Eva Lee in a white party dress making a similar offer to the Commander. Tanya is extremely effective against infantry and buildings. She can also swim and destroy ships with C4 charges. Tanya's weapons in the original game were not effective against vehicles and tanks. In Yuri's Revenge however, Tanya gained immunity to mind control and the ability to instantly destroy vehicles with C4 charges. Unlike in Red Alert and Red Alert 2, the death of Tanya in a "Yuri's Revenge" mission no longer results in mission failure, unless specified that Tanya must be kept alive. In Yuri's Revenge if Tanya is "killed" during that mission, it is shown that she was only injured and can no longer fight. Professor Albert Einstein Professor Albert Einstein was the German physicist who was responsible for the removal of Adolf Hitler through time using the Chronosphere in the first Red Alert. He developed offensive prism technology, the mirage tank, and the weather control device to aid the Allies during the war. He is played by Larry Gelman. During the events of Red Alert 3, the Soviet Union used an experimental time device to go back and remove Einstein so that he couldn't create the weaponized prism, among other things, thus preventing an Allied victory. Note: The Spectrum Technology replaces Prism Technology, as being developed by another scientist. Thus it can be assumed that the Allies will not be able to use prism technology. The Spectrum Towers works much the same way as Prism Towers, in the way that they can charge each other up. However, the beam also spreads out like the Prism Tank, making them arguably stronger than Prism Towers. Additionally, Mirage Tanks seem to have gained a lesser Spectrum cannon as their primary weapon. The Chronosphere may have been created by another scientist in the alternate timeline, since it was not erased with Einstein's death in Red Alert 3. General Réne Lyon Lyon is the commander of the French Allied forces. He is only seen in one FMV, during which the player is in a meeting with Allied leaders of the USA, Germany and Great Britain. He bears a resemblance to Charles de Gaulle, right down to his kepi. Lyon is strongly in favor of a joint Allied effort to help the U.S. In another cutscene (in the Soviet campaign), France is stated to be calling for "an enormous Allied commitment" to fighting the Soviets. Lyon is played by Frank Bruynbroek. Unknown South Korean naval officer He led the Republic of Korea Navy and Republic of Korea Army to invade Vladivostok which caused the Soviet Commander to make a homeland defense. Soviet Premier Alexander Romanov The eccentric Premier of the Soviet Union following the death of Joseph Stalin, and launches an attack on the United States. Romanov has a painted turtle named Sam, after Uncle Sam. Though he is shown to very ruthless, he is an extremely comical figure and is very prone to make a fool of himself in when things are not going his way. Romanov is a distant relative of Nicholas II, the last Tsar of Russia, and—despite the purge of his extended family—he is also a Bolshevik. He is appointed by the Allied Commander to be the puppet head of the Soviet Union after its defeat following Stalin's invasion of Europe (which took place in Command & Conquer: Red Alert). Romanov at first acquiesces to the demands the victorious Allies make, though he begins to build up a sizable military again for "defense purposes", and acquires one of Stalin's former psychics, Yuri, as his advisor. He shifts away from the western bloc diplomatically as well, stressing his belief in world revolution and forming the World Socialist Alliance (with Yuri's aid) for "peaceful" purposes. Romanov's true agenda is to use the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or U.S.S.R. for short, or it's most famous name: The Soviet Union to begin a new war against the United States using masses of troops from all of the Second World's countries to swarm over the U.S. border with Mexico. Romanov's advisor, Yuri provides the Soviets with numerous psychic technologies which Romanov implements all over the United States, most notably to mind control civilian populations to stop resistance using psychic beacons, and to mind control the soldiers in the United States' nuclear silos to prevent ICBMs from being used in the war. In the Soviet campaign of Red Alert 2, Yuri gradually applies psychic pressure until he can mind control Romanov to give him command of the Soviet Union's armed forces, and then has Romanov brutally murdered. Before his death in the Soviet campaign, Romanov records a message on a VHS cassette detailing his plight which is sent to the player. The message gives the player full command over the Soviet troops and to "take my country back for the glory of Russia, and the spirit of justice". This ending is not canonical, as Romanov is still alive at the events of the Yuri's Revenge expansion and the Allies have won the war, where in the ending of the game for the Soviets has the player conquering the world and destroying the Kremlin, and has all of the original major Soviet characters, except for Lieutenant Zofia and the commander, killed. In the Allied campaign of Red Alert 2, the Allies invade Moscow, and special agent Tanya arrests Romanov in the Moscow Kremlin, where he is found with body doubles, while hiding under his desk wearing white boxers with hammers and sickles stamped all over them. At the start of the Soviet campaign of Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge Romanov is imprisoned in the Tower of London. From his cell, he contacts "Comrade General" (the player) and Lt. Zofia in order to give them a message for his past self, containing warnings about the way Allies won the war using Einstein's Chronosphere technology, as well as information of Yuri's betrayal. After receiving the message, Romanov, from the past instructs the player to destroy professor Albert Einstein's laboratory, thus guaranteeing a victory in the war against the Allies. After his plane is shot down in Morocco he escapes from Yuri's forces, and sends the player on missions to crush Yuri and his mind-controlled armies throughout the world and even on the moon. In the ending, the world is conquered by the Soviets and Romanov's ambitious space programs expanded the socialist world throughout the Solar System. In the Allied campaign of Yuri's Revenge, the Allies still manage to win the war against him. After he surrenders, he meets with the other leaders of the international community at Parliament House in London and they write up and ratify a treaty forming a military alliance to defeat Yuri for once and for all. It is assumed he retains control over the Soviet Union after Yuri is defeated.In the beginning of Red Alert 3 due to the timeline of Yuri's Revenge he's not imprisoned as stated in Red Alert 2. As the Allies move in towards Moscow he's mentioned to have left his office early in order to escape the Allies. It's presumed that with the elimination of Einstein he never assumed power. This ambiguous disappearance of Romanov might be chalked up to the fact that Worth died in 2007, a year before the release of Red Alert 3. General Vladimir A loyal and experienced general of the Soviet Union, and its most senior commander. He is well liked by Premier Romanov, who is often wary of sending the other general (the player) out to face enemies without Vladimir's aid in the Soviet missions. As the Soviets, the player is forced to work under Vladimir's command in attacking a naval base in Florida. Vladimir gets back to Moscow first, however, and takes all of the glory for the operation (which the player is responsible for the vast majority of - at the beginning of the mission, Vladimir recklessly rushes into battle with his command ship, and is quickly forced to retreat by the Allied navy) but Yuri used an excuse that Vladimir is too ambitious and power hungry considering his lack of military achievement, and when Romanov later wants to use Vladimir to defend Vladivostok from a South Korean attack. Yuri first tries to discourage the notion and then shows that Vladimir is currently in a hot tub with two girls in bikinis. This apparently makes Romanov think less of Vladimir, as in the briefing for the next mission he has succumbed to some of Yuri's psychic pressure and promotes Yuri to Generalissimo of the Soviet Union. When Yuri takes Romanov's place after murdering Romanov, he declares Vladimir an enemy of the people and a nonperson and orders the player to kill him. Vladimir, who has taken up refuge in occupied Washington, D.C., desperately tries to convince the player of Yuri's treachery but to no avail. The player is forced to capture him in order to proceed to the point where it is found out that Yuri is a traitor. As the Allies, the player fights against Vladimir at least once, in Chicago. This particular mission ends with a transmission to the player showing Vladimir pressing a button to launch a nuclear missile at the city which shocked the European helpers, who would bring aid to the USA after the fifth Allied mission. During the briefings for several other Allied missions, the player is told that Vladimir is commanding the Soviet forces. In Red Alert 2, his fate in the Allied campaign and the expansion pack, Yuri's Revenge, is unclear, as it's never stated what happened to him after the war and he doesn't appear in either the Allied and Soviet campaigns in Yuri's Revenge. As the General who ordered the nuclear destruction of Chicago, it can be assumed he was put on trial for war crimes, and possibly executed. In the Soviet campaign, Vladimir is killed by Yuri using his Psychic abilities, after Vladimir rebelled against Yuri's plot to control Soviet Russia and the latter ordered the player to defeat his forces in Washington, D.C & captured Vladmir in the White House. Lieutenant Zofia The Soviet Commander's advisor of Bulgarian descent, and the Soviet equivalent of Lieutenant Eva Lee, who advises to the player in the Allied campaign. In both the original game and the expansion pack, she plays little to no other role than being a nonetheless competent assistant to the player. She shows great esteem and loyalty towards both the player and Premier Romanov, and seems to be completely devoid of any ulterior motivation. On rare occasions, she displays what seems to be outbursts of affection for the Commander. Zofia's only active involvement in a combat operation is perhaps during the Soviet ending of Yuri's Revenge expansion pack, where she overloads Yuri's time machine, sending him to the time of the dinosaurs, where it is assumed that he is eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Yuri Yuri plays a key part in both the preparation and execution of the Soviet invasion of the U.S., using his mind-control technology to prevent nuclear retaliation, and later to turn the American population into mindless slaves via giant Psychic Beacons. In the Soviet campaign, Yuri initially serves as an advisor to Premier Romanov and the commander of the Psychic Corps of the Soviet Army. The Premier favors General Vladimir, whom Yuri sees as incompetent. Yuri uses his influence on Romanov to give the command over important battles to the player. As the war progresses successfully, Yuri replaces Romanov as supreme commander of the Soviet army, eventually removing the latter from office completely, claiming the Premier has "fallen ill". Vladimir accuses him of treason. After ignoring Vladimir's accusations for a while, Yuri claims that Romanov has been murdered by Vladimir and declares him a nonperson. When Vladimir is captured (never to be seen again), Yuri sends members of his "psi corps" to mind control the American President. When the mission is successful, Yuri realizes the commander he himself so advocated to advance has become too powerful within the army. He then invites the player to come to Moscow, to "personally thank" him for their services. Simultaneously, a video recording made by Romanov prior to his death reveals that Yuri was actually the mastermind behind his death, controlling him and then disposing of him. The player then destroys the Kremlin, trapping Yuri under the debris. The Soviets then capture Yuri's files to locate the last remaining Allied base. At the end of the Soviet campaign, a human brain is shown floating in a jar, and Yuri's voice whispers that he would have liked to have read the player's mind, and that "he may still have a chance". In the Allied campaign, after a brief appearance in a mission briefing, he is nowhere to be seen. It's assumed that he is gathering his forces and is in San Francisco, setting up the Psychic Dominator as seen in the beginning of Yuri's Revenge. In the expansion pack Yuri's Revenge, the Allies have won. Yuri returns and serves as the main villain in both campaigns. Yuri then resurfaces with an army of his own and a plot to take over the world with mind-controlling Psychic Dominators affecting nearly every country. Yuri personally announces the activation of this network to President Dugan. The latter orders an airstrike on the nearest Dominator, damaging its power generator and saving the San Francisco area and his command center from falling under Yuri's control. However, the majority of humanity succumbs to Yuri's dominance permanently. The Allies and Soviets both take up arms against Yuri, using the Allied-built time machine to travel back in time and stop Yuri from carrying out his plan. In the Soviet campaign, the Soviets change the outcome of the previous war in their favor by destroying Albert Einstein's laboratory and Chronosphere and gain control of the Allied armies (The player plays the opposing side of an Allied mission from Red Alert 2, in which the player had to defend the lab and Chronosphere. Hence, the mission's name "Operation Deja Vu"). Shortly after, Yuri's forces intercept Premier Romanov's plane, and attempt to capture him when the latter survives the crash. The attempt fails. Yuri constructs a massive fleet of Boomer submarines to take out the world's major cities. When the fleet is sunk, Yuri launches a space mission towards the Moon. Soviet troops follow this mission and destroy Yuri's new Moon base. Eventually, Soviet and Allied armies defeat Yuri in his family castle in Transylvania but manages to escape using the time machine captured in the beginning of the campaign. However Lt. Zofia and the commander find out about Yuri's plan and force the time machine to malfunction, sending him in the prehistoric era where he is killed by a T-Rex. In the Allied campaign, Yuri captures Hollywood and starts "recycling" its population in Grinders to fuel his war effort. Movie stars, such as "Flint Westwood", "Arnie Frankenfurter", and Sammy Stallion" aid the Allies in foiling this plot. Yuri then turns his attention to Seattle and "Massivesoft", using the company's R&D teams to advance his genetic research (which later manifests in a mutation inducing device), as well as blackmailing its owner for money. Yuri also threatens the city with a nuclear missile, but the Allies push his forces out using a weather-control machine. Next, Professor Albert Einstein is kidnapped at Yuri's orders. The former's expertise is used to try and accelerate the construction of Yuri's global network of Psychic Dominators, but Einstein sabotages the one he is assigned to in Egypt and is later rescued by Tanya Adams. Yuri launches a cloning operation in Australia, attempting to replace the world's leaders with clones. When this fails, he mind controls Lt. Eva Lee into revealing the secret location of a convention where the aforementioned leaders gather to sign a military cooperation treaty between the Allies and Soviets. A direct assault on the Houses of Parliament in London ensues. After the assault fails, Yuri is tracked down by Lt. Eva, allowing the Allies and Soviets to finally destroy the last Psychic Dominator and capture him in Antarctica. The Allies capture Yuri in Antarctica and haul him to prison. There he is put inside Doctor Einstein's latest invention, the Psychic Isolation Chamber, which is used to strip Yuri of his mind control abilities, guarded by security personnel with headsets that block psychic transmission. There, it is assumed Yuri remains in prison for the rest of his life. As General Carville put it: "He won't be able to mind control a fly."Yuri appears to be unable to mind-control animals, as he can't mind-control the T-Rex that killed him when he transported back to the Jurrasic Period. Red4